


Feel the Rain

by bodtany



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, M/M, Oneshot, Summer AU, cute boyfriends doing cute boyfriend things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodtany/pseuds/bodtany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can change into swim trunks, and dance in the rain until we can't stand any longer, and then we can lie down and wait for the storm to pass."</p><p>My first fanfic...ever. Hope you enjoy! Comments and critiques appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even want to write fics when I joined AO3-- I just wanted to read "Like A Drum". But then it was raining outside and this happened. 
> 
> So, here goes nothing.

"...severe thunderstorms in the northern regions, one to two inches an hour..." The television droned on, but I wasn't listening. The steady rise and fall of his chest, pressed to my back, was much more intriguing. "Jean?" I murmured, my thumb tracing circles idly in his palm. His hands were cold, like always, and I pressed them between my own in an attempt to warm them. 

"Yeah, babe?" His tone was soft; affectionate. It wasn't often Jean spoke to me like that, especially if we were in public, so I savored moments like these. 

"Let's go outside." This startled him, I think. We didn't need the weatherman speaking hurriedly in the background to tell us how hard it was raining. Almost on cue, a crack of thunder spilt the silence, illuminating us in white for a brief moment. 

"Outside?" He repeated. "Why?"

"Why not?" I pushed myself up and turned to straddle him instead. Jean cocked an eyebrow and rose slowly from his former reclining position until he was at eye level with me. "I want to feel the rain." I added, and leaned forward the slightest bit when I sensed his hesitation.  
Jean tilted his head to the side-- he always did this before denying me something. "Pleeease." I murmured, before he got the chance to say anything. His lips tugged upwards a little. 

I was getting to him. 

"Let's go outside." I began again, my nose brushing against his gently. "We can change into swim trunks, and dance in the rain until we can't stand any longer, and then we can lie down and wait for the storm to pass." I punctuated each pause with a quick kiss. 

"I--" Jean sighed as I cut him off with another kiss. "Okay," he raised his hands in defeat and chuckled, "okay."

Grinning, I took his hands in mine and pulled him off the couch. "Go get changed." I demanded, hurrying into the bedroom to snatch my own pair of navy blue swim trunks from the cramped closet. 

Jean and I had agreed to spend the summer vacation of our sophmore year of college at my grandparents' cottage in Maine. My grandmother and grandfather weren't using it, and Berthold and Reiner had a place not too far away, so we figured we might as well. Clearly, we were used to room-ier living conditions, even with having dormed for two years. The kitchen alone was the size of our bathroom back home, but it was just the two of us, so we made it work.

After wiggling between the bed and me to his side of the closet, Jean pulled a solid black pair of trunks from a hanger and gazed at them in amusement. "The things I do for you, Bodt." He grumbled as he slipped out of his shirt. "Mhm." I agreed happily, tossing my t-shirt, sweatpants, and briefs into the hamper.

Jean looked up to shoot me a glare when he finished changing, but his expression softened and his cheeks flushed. Something told me it had to do with my bare chest. "Whatcha lookin' at, Jean-boy?" I teased as his gaze drifted down my torso. Immediately, his eyes snapped to the wall and he huffed. "Nothing."

I giggled and reached out to take his hand in mine, our fingers lacing instinctively as I almost dragged him toward the front door. "My siblings and I used to do this when we were younger." I mused, pushing the screen door open and stepping out over the threshold. 

"Ah, so you were always this demanding?" Jean quipped, following me out, albeit a little reluctantly. I chuckled and smacked his arm lightly. "I wouldn't be so smart if I were you." 

"And just why is that?" Jean had a devilish smirk on his face now, and he pulled me close as I stepped further out onto the lawn.

"Because, my love, I possess the ability to withhold sex. And," I continued smugly as Jean opened his mouth to object, "you won't call my bluff. Not on that." 

Jean's face turned an interesting shade of red, and he stared silently at me for a few seconds. I took this as the perfect opportunity to wipe a raindrop from his cheek and smile innocently at him.

At last, he looked down and mumbled irritabley, "Are we gonna dance or what?" I snorted and placed my hand on his hip, the other sliding into his own. My stomach flipped when I felt a hand come to rest on the small of my back, and I grinned-- admittedly a little giddily. 

Every day with Jean, every kiss, every touch, it was indescribable. It was like soaring through the air, like riding a title wave of elation. Loving Jean was dizzying, and brilliant, and I never knew how to tell him this. 

But moments like these-- the ones we spent swirling around and around in the rain, kissing much and caring little-- 

I like to think they said it all.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is. *phew*
> 
> Comments, critiques, questions, all greatly appreciated!


End file.
